powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Myers
"Quantum Ranger!" Eric Myers is the Quantum Ranger, the sixth Ranger of the Time Force Rangers. As a Silver Guardian Eric was first seen as a soldier working for the Silver Guardians, an organization established by Wesley Collins' father in order to protect the Silver Hills. Wes later revealed that they attended the same private school. Whereas Wes came from a rich family, Eric worked hard and was dirt poor, and eventually decided to leave the school, saying he had "bigger plans". Eric was resentful for having to work so hard and was looked down on by the snobbier students while Wes did not have to work at all. From this, Eric grew bitter and had few friends. Wes was one of the few people who didn't look down on Eric because of his background and tried to befriend Eric on several occasions, to no avail. Despite this, Eric had some sense of pride and notability because he didn't take advantage of Wes' kindness, but more of wanting absolutely nothing to do with Wes. As a Ranger After discovering that Wes was the Red Time Force Ranger, Eric attempted to find his own powers. He became aware that the Time Force Rangers are looking for the Quantum powers, and he got to it first and forcibly became the Quantum Ranger, much to the displeasure of Wes' teammates. Eric then entered a 3-way struggle with the other Rangers and Ransik to grab control of the Q-Rex, and he prevailed, assuming control of the most powerful Zord in the Time Force arsenal. Eric became a reluctant ally to the regular Rangers, remaining separate and occasionally aiding them at certain times. During the end of the series, Eric was wounded by a blast from a Cyclobot, and he handed his morpher over to Wes to use the Q-Rex. Wes was able to use the Quantum Defender and Q-Rex to great effect thanks to this. He recovered, though, turning over a new leaf, establishing friendships and turning from anti-hero to hero. When the Rangers departed for the future, Mr. Collins offered Wes command of the Silver Guardians, who would now protect the city from evil for free and Wes accepted on the condition that a surprised Eric be his partner. Eric later made a few other appearances. Now best friends with Wes, he teamed up with the other Time Force Rangers in the crossover battle with the Wild Force Rangers, who were trying to stop a trio of Mutant-Org hybrids. During this time, he developed a love-hate relationship with Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, who he allowed to use his Quantum Defender in battle. He was also one of ten Red Rangers to battle the surviving members of the Machine Empire in the episode Forever Red (which celebrated the tenth anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise). Super Megaforce Eric returned with his fellow Time Force Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality When he was first introduced, Eric was very bitter, wanting to top Wes because of their different backgrounds. As the series progressed, Eric warmed up to being with the Time Force Rangers. By the end of the series, he was not bitter toward Wes for taking over his position was leader of the Silver Guardians and they became real, genuine friends from their time as partners. Quantum Ranger - Mega Battle= *Megabattle Armor }} Ranger Key The Quantum Ranger Key is Eric's personal ranger key. This key along with the other 14 Official Sixth Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) who uses it to fight as the Quantum Ranger. Notes *Although he fights alongside them on several occasions, Eric is unique among Sixth Rangers in that he never officially joins the Rangers during their time as an active team. *Eric was originally supposed to die, like his Super Sentai counterpart, but this was later changed because higher management did not like the original ending. As a result, Eric healed from his injuries and returned to the Silver Guardians full time. *He is the only sixth ranger to be a Red Ranger. * In the first episode where Eric gets his powers, the face of his Sentai counterpart, Naoto Takizawa, is seen at times if one were to look closely. This is because the two actors look very similar. ** Also, when he first morphs, the Quantum Morpher says "Fire" on it, which is Sentai footage. The phrase "Fire" refers to the fact the Quantum Ranger's Sentai counterpart is TimeFire. *Eric was the first Ranger to wear the same color as another Ranger on the same team, but the only one to do it with the exact same shade. The other Rangers who wore the same color as other rangers from their teams were Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Leanbow, and Shark Spirit Ranger. However, the shades of those colors in their costumes were markedly different. **The toy version of the Quantum Ranger is a deep crimson to distinguish him from the Red Ranger figure. **In terms of operations, Eric is the only 'lone ranger' actively operating on a rival 'team' than the core rangers, effectively making him a one-ranger team. When we next see a rival team in the Thunder Rangers, they also have their own red (and blue) ranger. This could explain his Red Ranger status. He differs from Merrick who does not operate as a rival, but rather believed early on that he was unworthy of being part of the core group. **Thus, Eric was the only "sixth Ranger" to appear in Forever Red. The other Red Rangers were part of their respective core teams. Although Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott had both served as "sixth Rangers" on past teams (Tommy as the Green Ranger and later the White Ranger during Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Jason as the Gold Ranger during Power Rangers Zeo), they used their respective Red Ranger powers in Forever Red (Tommy as Zeo Ranger V, Jason as the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger). This decision, however, made up for Rocky DeSantos not being present in the episode. ***He is also the only one whose Sentai counterpart didn't appear in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai (the unofficial, "in concept only" counterpart to Forever Red) during the appearance of all the red Sentai Rangers. *Eric shares his name with Erik the Barbaric, a monster in season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *He is the first sixth ranger to obtain a Battlizer, and currently the only one to have one in-show. *In Reinforcements from the Future, Eric displays a somewhat nicer personality, showing he's changed since the end of Time Force. While he's still competitive, he gets along well with Wes and develops an attraction to Taylor. When Taylor says that her friends drive her crazy sometimes, Eric merely comments that he used to think the same way about his friends too, showing that he's come to consider the Time Force Rangers his true friends. **Additionally, despite being Wes' co-commander, Eric no longer wears his commander beret but rather a regular Silver Guardian hat. Wes wears a red command beret however. See Also *Captain Ryuya as the other Quantum Ranger Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Time Force Rangers Category:Soldiers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Non-Color Names